Display panels are applied in various terminals (cell phones, tablets, TVs). With evolving of display technologies, manufacturing display panel is also faced with higher requirements. Not only higher definition and rich color displaying, but also less power consumption during displaying should be taken into consideration.
When driving display panels, the driving circuit charges the pixel units in display panel, wherein pixel units are composed of red color (R) sub-pixel units, green color (G) sub-pixel units, and blue color (B) sub-pixel units. The driving circuit is connected with a plurality of charging control units. Each charging control units generally is composed of n-channel metal oxide semiconductor (N-Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor, NMOS) and p-channel metal oxide semiconductor (P-Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor, PMOS). Each charging control units is adapted to control charging of sub-pixel units with single type of color. Driving circuit transmits driving signals to control the NMOS and PMOS of charging control unit as conducting or non-conducting. The NMOS and PMOS of charging control unit are controlled as conducting when charging is required, so as to charge the sub-pixel unit via NMOS and PMOS of the charging control unit by charging data transmitted by driving circuit. When charging of one sub-pixel unit ends, driving circuit transmits driving signals to control the NMOS and PMOS of the charging control unit connected with the sub-pixel as non-conducting. However, the electrical level switching of driving signals transmitted by driving circuit to control NMOS and PMOS of the charging control units as conducting or non-conducting is the main cause of power consumption when display panels are driven.